25 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-25 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, here we are back in the studio in London: seems like weeks since I was in here. It's pretty strange, but quite exciting. We have a session for you from Derrero, and the All-Time Festive Fifty goes from number ten to number six. Bet you can't wait." *The ninth part of the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty. *Peel wondered whether Song To The Siren's appearance in the All-Time chart in addition to Tim Buckley's original was the first time two versions of the same song were in the same chart. It was. Sessions *Derrero, #2. Recorded 1999-11-17. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Twist: 'Dent (CD-Magenta)' (Fierce Panda) :(JP: 'Already the emails are pouring in...one from Mark Ward, did you say it was, in San Francisco, saying can we start the Festive Fifty a little earlier tonight because he has to go...out. I suppose that's the sort of thing you do. You live in San Francisco, you go out. We don't have that sort of thing in Stowmarket, that's for sure.') *Spy: 'Z-Plane (Compilation 12"-The Infantry E.P.)' (Underfire) *Hefner: 'Turkle Dove (EP-Revelations!)' (Top Dog) *Derrero: 'Pets/Cappice' (Peel Session) *Echoboy: 'Broken Hearts (promo CD-Album Sampler)' (Mute) *Magoo: 'Champion The Wonder Horse (v/a EP-Another Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity Record)' (Vibrations From The Edge Of Sanity) *Primal Scream: 'MBV Arkestra (If They Move, Kill Them) (CD-XTRMNTR)' (Creation) *Chicks On Speed vs Potuznik & Bauer: 'Lisi, This Is House Music (Compilation CD-Voices In My Lunchbox)' (Plug Research) *Paul Horn: 'Prologue / Inside (LP-Inside)' (Epic) (a wrong speed moment) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Dust (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *Derrero: 'Fixation With Long Journeys' (Peel Session) *DJ Faust: 'So Deep (LP-Inward Journeys)' (Bomb Hip-Hop) 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time): Numbers 10-06 :(JP: 'And I hope that Mark Ward in San Francisco hasn't gone out yet, because we're about to start on tonight's portion of the All-Time Festive Fifty.') *'10': This Mortal Coil, 'Song To The Siren (LP-It'll End In Tears)' (4AD) *'09': Smiths, 'There Is A Light That Never Goes Out (LP-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) *'08': Nirvana, 'Smells Like Teen Spirit (LP-Nevermind)' (Geffen) :(JP: 'It's beginning to get really exciting, isn't it? Oh well, please yourselves.') *'07': Smiths, 'How Soon Is Now? (12 inch)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'I thought this one would be higher, to be honest.') *'06': New Order, 'Blue Monday (LP-Substance)' (Factory) *Luke Vibert & DJ Cole: 'Fly Hawaii (2xLP-Stop The Panic)' (Cooking Vinyl) *Derrero: 'Lasoe' (Peel Session) *Harry Toddler & Anthony Red Rose: 'Bob Marley Make-Up (split 7" with Sly Dunbar & Christopher Birch)' (How Yu Fi Sey Dat?) *Dickless: 'Saddle Tramp (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) *Songs: Ohia: 'Baby, Take A Look (LP-The Lioness)' (Secretly Canadian) *Appliance: 'Heroes Of Telemark (Pole Remix) (12"-D4)' (Mute) *Huntington Cads: 'Lunar Luau (album - Go Exotic!)' (Mai Tai) *Derrero: 'State Messages' (Peel Session) *Accidental Heroes: 'Dragstar (12 inch)' (Emotif) File ;Name *a) AllTimeFF 10to6 *b) Peel Show 2000-01-25 *c) jp250100 ;Length *a) 00:26:52 *b) 02:00:55 *c) 01:59:55 ;Other *a) Bundled as a rar file with the final part of the chart. *b) Full show compiled by SIG from three separate files submitted by two tapers: many thanks to them. *c) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online. *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment